One Week
by mischiefmanaged73
Summary: Barenaked Ladies "One Week" songfic. Percy/Annabeth, Percabeth. One drabble for every few lines of the verses/choruses, totaling twenty-three drabbles. Some go together, others stand on their own. Romance and fluff. Takes place primarily post-TLO.


**Summary: Barenaked Ladies "One Week" songfic. Percy/Annabeth, Percabeth. One drabble for every few lines of the verses/choruses, totaling twenty-three drabbles. Some go together, others stand on their own. Romance and fluff. Takes place primarily post-TLO.**

**AN: First PJO fanfic. Songfic to "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies. The lyrics are in italics, and I only used the verses and choruses, as I thought they fit Percy and Annabeth's relationship best. Stories take place at several points in time, though mostly after ****The Last Olympian****. Ideas for some of the drabbles came from several other stories on this website, though I can't recall exactly which ones. Much thanks goes to my betas, **_**azngirl123**_** and **_**Grenna-Chae**_**, and my friend, Grace, for taking the time to look at it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not profiting from writing this fanfiction, and I don't own the Percy Jackson series or "One Week". Those rights belong to Rick Riordan and The Barenaked Ladies, respectively. Partial song lyrics were taken from with some editing by me. **

"One Week"

The Barenaked Ladies

-0-

_It's been one week since you looked at me__  
__Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry."_

Percy walked in the front door of his and Annabeth's apartment, throwing his bag on the sofa and kicking his shoes into the closet.

"Annabeth?" he called. He rounded the corner of the hall and saw his wife, standing in the middle of the room, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hello, dearest husband of mine," she said tartly.

Percy halted and asked hesitantly, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Annabeth considered, tilted her head slightly to the side, and said, "I'm angry. And yes, you did do something."

"What did I do, exactly?" Percy asked, wracking his brain for something he had done that could have possibly upset Annabeth.

Her eyes widened and she started to play with the diamond ring on her left hand. "If you don't know, then…" She paused, trying to think of what to say. She grunted with frustration and stalked towards their bedroom, slamming the door as she crossed the threshold.

Percy sat on the worn couch, dejected and confused, and put his head in his hands. "What could I have done that's made her this upset?" he muttered to himself.

-0-

_Five days since you laughed at me saying__  
__"Get that together, come back and see me."_

Annabeth opened their bedroom door and found a large vase of daffodils and a box of chocolate. She picked them up and found that an architecture book had been beneath them. She laughed and yelled to the seemingly empty apartment, "Percy! Get a real apology together, then you can come back and see me."

-0-

___Three days since the living room__  
__I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you__  
_

Annabeth still wasn't speaking much to Percy, who still couldn't figure out what he had done. He called Grover, hoping that he might know what he had, or hadn't, done.

"Hey, Grover," he said into the landline.

"Percy!" Grover replied, but he picked up on the tone of Percy's voice. "Are you okay? You were fine when I saw you and Annabeth last week…" He trailed off.

"Annabeth's mad at me. I don't know what happened. Apparently I did something."

"Did you forget anything important? Because one time, Juniper stopped talking to me for a week because I forgot it was her birthday."

"I don't think anything happ-" Percy felt a jolt in his chest. It was similar to what he had felt when there was a paper due, and Percy had forgotten all about it until ten o'clock the previous night. He slowly said, "Wait. What day is it?"

"The seventh, I think. Let me check." Percy heard the rustling of papers and Grover continued. "Yep. It's the seventh."

"My anniversary was four days ago. My _wedding_ anniversary. With Annabeth. The first one!" Percy said at the same time Grover said, "Your anniversary!"

"Gods, Annabeth does have the right to be mad." He ran a hand through his hair. "Umm… Grover? What should I do?" Percy asked.

"Don't ask me! I usually ask _you_ when it comes to things like this."

"Right. Well I guess the first thing to do is to not tell Annabeth I forgot. I can play it off like I was acting and then surprise her with something amazing in the next few days. That might work," Percy said.

-0-

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

Annabeth carefully walked into their apartment. She heard Percy talking to someone on the phone and, deciding to ignore him for the time being, she tip-toed past the doorway and crept into their bathroom to take a quick shower.

As Annabeth stepped out, she noticed one of her nicer dresses hanging on the hook that was slung over the door. Annabeth groaned as she advanced towards the dress and saw a small note attached to it. _Annabeth, I know you're mad at me, and that you don't like dresses, but please put this on. I have a surprise for you. Love, Percy_

Annabeth folded the note and set it on the counter. She finished cleaning up, put on the dress, and carefully pulled on the high heels that had also been left for her in the bathroom. She exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen, where she had seen her husband last.

Percy, who had been sitting at the table, immediately sprung up. He then relaxed a bit, but his smile was still nervous. Annabeth noted that he was wearing a shirt and tie, a sports coat, and slacks with nice shoes.

"I made reservations for us to go out to dinner tonight. To celebrate our anniversary," he said.

"That's nice, but our anniversary was almost a week ago," Annabeth said.

"I know. I wanted it to be a surprise. You thought I had forgotten all about it, but then here I am with a nice dinner planned."

"Is this your apology for not doing anything on our _actual _anniversary?" she asked.

"It's not an apology at all. I've had this set for weeks," Percy said while playing a bit with the end of his tie.

"Okay. Where are we eating tonight?"

Percy was shocked at how easily she had accepted his explanation. "Umm… At _Accha Khana_." _Accha_ _Khana_ was an upscale Indian restaurant in Midtown Manhattan.

"Sounds wonderful." With that, Annabeth gave Percy a peck on the cheek and they made their way to the taxi that was waiting for them.

-0-

_But it'll still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry_

Percy and Annabeth were in Central Park. They had brought a picnic with them, and after eating, Annabeth was reading and Percy was lying in the sun.

"Hey, Annabeth?" he asked. He pulled himself up so he was facing her.

"Hmm?" She raised her head in acknowledgement.

"You know how I made dinner for our anniversary?"

"Yeah," she said, encouraging him to go on.

"Well, about that…" He trailed off, and then sat up straighter. "I forgot. About our anniversary, I mean. It wasn't intentional! You know I would never do that, but then I tried to make up for it, and I guess I'm just trying to say I'm sorry."

-0-

___How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

Percy and Annabeth were in the Big House arguing about something or other. As usual, Annabeth was yelling at Percy because he did something to live up to his nickname.

"You are such a seaweed brain! How could you possibly say that? It's ridiculous! Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you."

Percy could tell she wasn't _really_ mad, and would most likely get over it in the next few minutes or so. After all these years, he had learned that it was best to wait it out. Then she would apologize for getting so upset, usually accompanied by a kiss. He also noticed that when she was angry, the corner of her mouth twitched. It was quite amusing, but so far he hadn't said anything about it.

As the climax of Annabeth's tirade was drawing near, Percy's composed face broke into a smile, and he let out an involuntary laugh. He quickly gathered himself, and tried to cover the laugh as a cough, but Annabeth had heard it.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked venomously.

"No. Well, yes. But not really. It's just, it's just that when you get angry, even mildly upset, but it's funnier when you're really angry, the corner of your mouth twitches."

-0-

___I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral__  
_

Annabeth filled the watering can and attempted to revive the brown and shriveled plant. She had received the plant as a gift for her and Percy's five year anniversary, though she had no idea why anyone would think she could care for a _plant_ when she was so busy she sometimes forgot to put on socks in the morning.

Whatever the reasoning, the plant was now dead or as close to death as it could be. Both she and Percy had completely forgotten about it sitting on the windowsill. She was on her way across the hall to the garbage chute when she heard the elevator doors open.

Percy walked out and was about to enter their apartment when he caught sight of Annabeth with the dead plant in hand.

"What it _that_?" he asked.

"It used to be a plant. A spider plant, I think," Annabeth said while preparing to dispose of it down the chute.

"Where did it come from?"

"Our apartment. We got it a few months ago for our fifth anniversary. I forgot about it, and so did you, and now it is dead," she explained with the chute door opened with one hand, and said dead plant in the other.

Percy stared at the plant, then at Annabeth, and then broke out laughing. He took the plant from Annabeth's arm and continued on his way to their apartment.

Following him, Annabeth asked him what he was going to do with it.

"Well, I'm going to Camp Half-Blood next week. Maybe the Demeter cabin can do something with it. You know, practice, and all. This is going to be a _great_ story to tell everyone. The awesome, I-keep-track-of-everything Annabeth forgot all about a _plant_."

-0-

_Can't understand what I mean?__  
__Well, you soon will_

"Percy, just tell me where we're going! If I don't know, I can plan for anything, I don't know what to pack or bring-"

"Calm down. It's our honeymoon. I have it all under control. Grover, Nico, and I already planned everything, and Thalia even checked it over for us. And about the packing thing, Thalia packed a bag for you with all the clothes and stuff you'll need. I've got my bag packed, and a folder with the travel information. All that's left to do now is get married and get on a plane," Percy joked.

When he and Annabeth had first started to plan their wedding, he had called dibs on arranging the honeymoon and doing so without Annabeth knowing any details. For the past few months, Percy had secretly been making plans for them to spend the two weeks after their wedding in Greece.

Annabeth had always talked about learning more about their Greek heritage, and where better to do that than in Greece? Percy had even arranged for them to go on an architectural tour of Athens. He had also been giving her hints about the trip, the latest one being about the tour.

"I still don't understand what you mean," Annabeth said. "I got the individual clues pretty easily, but I can't get them to fit together."

"It's okay." Percy gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You'll find out soon enough."

-0-

___I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

As Percy and Annabeth got into the taxi, Sally called from the door of the building, "Have fun on your date! Don't be home too late, either! You have to go to camp tomorrow!"

Percy blushed as he helped his also-blushing girlfriend into the cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

Annabeth gave him the address of the nearest movie theater and they were on their way.

"So… What have you been doing since we last talked?" Percy asked.

She laughed. "You mean since yesterday morning?"

"Yeah. Your dad, step-mom, and brothers came with you to New York, right? Did you do anything with them?" he asked.

"Well, I did go shopping with my step-mom," Annabeth said.

"You went _shopping_? I thought you hated shopping," Percy said.

"I do. But she offered to take me and she wanted to buy me stuff. Like, _a lot _of stuff. Stuff like shoes, bags, jeans, shirts, dresses, everything. It's like she thinks I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, or something. Anyway, she saw this," Annabeth said while gesturing to her dress, "and she wanted to get it for me. Everything was going well up to that point, and I didn't want to say no and she said to wear it on our next date and now I'm wearing a dress that's uncomfortable and, quite frankly, looks ridiculous." As Annabeth finished, she was out of breath and looked somewhat ashamed because she had been ranting.

"Good," Percy said.

"'Good'? How is any of tha-" Annabeth started.

"I didn't finish! It's good that you think it looks ridiculous, because I do, too. It doesn't look like something you would wear. I didn't want to say anything, though, because… you know." He didn't want to say anything because, even though he _did_ think the dress looked ridiculous, but if Annabeth loved it, well… he _didn't_ want to get on Annabeth's bad side, especially not while on a date.

"No, I don't know. What?"

"Um… Oh, look! We're here!" Percy scrambled for his wallet to pay the taxi driver while Annabeth got out of the car.

As the driver took payment for the trip, he said, "Nice save, kid."

Percy nodded, and, for the rest of the night, tried to steer the conversation away from her final question.

-0-

___I have a history of taking off my shirt_

"Percy, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Annabeth asked.

"To make a long story short, I was attacked," he said.

Annabeth started to panic. "Attacked? By what? Do we need to go now? Let me just get my knife and we can go." She had just turned to get said knife when Percy grabbed her arm.

"Not a monster. Just birds. Specifically, owls. I don't think your mom's entirely gotten over the fact that we're not not going to see each other. I thought she was going to give us a chance!"

"Yes, but that was _before_ you knocked over part of her temple on Olympus. I think I have one of your shirts around here somewhere." Annabeth disappeared into her room and appeared moments later with one of Percy's shirts.

As she handed it to him, she pointed out, "This is the third time you've come to my apartment without a shirt."

"It is?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I can only think of this time," Percy said. He pulled on the shirt and tried to think of when he had not come with his shirt.

"Yes, I'm sure. There was that time you went to the pool and _left_ it there, Seaweed Brain. And there was that time when you were attacked on your way here and it got so ripped you had to take it off. And then there's this time, which makes three," Annabeth said.

"Oh," Percy said, "I don't think three times counts as a _history_, Wise Girl."

"There were all those times at the beach, at camp-" Annabeth began.

He cut her off. "That was for swimming or training."

Annabeth gave him the look that was reserved for times like these, the one she got when she knew she had won. "I think that only adds to my case."

"Fine. I have a history of taking off my shirt. Happy now?"

"Yes. Very."_  
_

-0-

___It's been one week since you looked at me__  
__Threw your arms in the air__  
__And said "You're crazy."_

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on his couch watching television like any normal couple. They were also arguing like any normal couple.

"I want to watch the documentary about the Eiffel Tower! We've been watching what you want to watch every night for the past week. It's only fair that I get a turn to watch what I want every once in a while," Annabeth argued.

"I see your point," Percy said, and, seeing Annabeth's mouth open, continued, "but your logic is not considering one important factor."

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "And that factor would be?"

Percy smiled and held the television remote up in the air. "That factor would be that this is _my_ T.V. and _my_ remote! Therefore _I_ get to decide what we watch."

"You're crazy," Annabeth said as she threw her arms in the air. "You didn't even pay for the entire thing. I chipped in half after you begged me for weeks."

"So you get to watch what you want half of the time. And that time was last week. It's Percy-time this week," argued Percy.

"Fine. Put in the fish movie," Annabeth said, exasperation lacing her voice.

-0-

___Five days since you tackled me__  
__I've still got the rug burns on both my knees_

Percy and Annabeth were found in the same predicament of what to watch.

"Hey, Percy?" Annabeth shifted so she was facing him.

Percy clicked a button on the remote and the screen went black as the credits were rolling. "Yeah?"

"You know how we argued about what to watch the other day?" she asked.

Percy nodded, unsure what to expect Annabeth to say next.

"I just wanted to say…" At this Annabeth lunged for the remote that was held loosely in Percy's hand. "That now I have the power, and you can't get it back."

Percy got up alongside Annabeth and took a fighting stance. "Oh yeah? Well, you're going to have to fight for it!"

He got closer to Annabeth and started to tickle her furiously. She laughed loudly and almost lost her hold on the remote. She managed to get away and take shelter behind the couch. "Never!" Annabeth cried.

When Percy visited Sally and Paul the next day, the first thing out of her mouth was, "What in the world happened to your knees?"

-0-

___It's been three days since the afternoon__  
__You realized it's not my fault__  
N__ot a moment too soon_

As Annabeth sat on her own couch, she thought about her and Percy's situation. It was silly, really, fighting over what to watch. She was better than that. How could she act like those very girls she despised?

In all fairness, Annabeth spent as much time at Percy's apartment as he did at hers. When she thought about it, the amount of time spent using the television was pretty even between the two. And anyway, it's not really his fault they have different interests; that's what made their friendship, then their relationship, work.

-0-

___Yesterday you'd forgiven me__  
__And now I sit back and wait 'til you say you're sorry_

"Okay, Seaweed Brain. I forgive you for not wanting to watch what I want to watch," Annabeth said. Percy leaned back into the soft cushions of the sofa. His expression, including a raised eyebrow, seemed to say, _And? Continue._ She sighed and ground her teeth together.

"And I'm sorry for acting like one of those girls who gets upset about every little thing."

"Thank you for the wonderful apology. Now can we finish the fish movie?" Percy asked hopefully.

"I would love to finish the fish movie with you-" Percy's eyes widened. "- but we're at _my_ apartment now," Annabeth said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So according to your logic, I decide what we watch. And I choose the Eiffel Tower documentary," she finished gleefully.

-0-

___How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad__  
__Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

Percy, Annabeth, and Sally were cleaning up the kitchen after eating blue cake and ice cream for Percy's birthday. Since it occurred so soon after camp, Annabeth had gone home with Percy and would be meeting her dad in San Francisco the following week.

For the next four hours, the three of them watched movies and played games.

"Okay, you two. Brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Annabeth, you can have Percy's room, and Percy, you can sleep on the couch. I'll put a sheet on it for you," Sally said.

Percy grabbed his pajamas from his room and changed in the bathroom. He also brushed his teeth and put his clothes in the hamper. Annabeth had already changed and was standing outside the bathroom door with her toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss.

"Took you long enough. I put your pillow on the couch," she said. As they passed each other in the narrow hallway outside the bathroom, Percy stubbed his toe on one of the doorways.

He made several unintelligible noises while hopping on one foot. By the time he reached the couch several feet away, he heard Annabeth scream and the sound of rushing water coming from the direction of the bathroom.

Expecting the worst, Percy grabbed Riptide from his pocket and dashed to the bathroom. Before he could get down the hallway, however, an angry Annabeth walked out. An angry and _soaked_ Annabeth.

He lowered his sword and was about to ask her what had happened, but Sally beat him to it.

"The plumbing went haywire and spouts of water came out of the sink, bathtub, and-" Annabeth shuddered. "-the toilet."

Sally entered the sopping bathroom and tried to find towels to wrap around Annabeth that weren't soaked through, and Percy realized that _he_ had caused the plumbing mishap when he stubbed his toe.

As Annabeth turned to glare at Percy, he had to suppress a small laugh. She must have been brushing her teeth when the bathroom, well, exploded, because she had a dribble of toothpaste running from the corner of her mouth to her chin. Even though he felt bad about the whole ordeal, he had to admit Annabeth _was_ pretty funny when she was mad.

-0-

___I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

Percy sighed and leaned into his chair. He pressed a few keys on his laptop's keyboard to save the document and closed the lid. He had just finished the essay that was needed as the final assignment for the semester.

He had been out enjoying the newly-warm weather and had not done any work on the essay. Thus the need to spend the three days before it was due to finish it. Percy carefully poked his head out the door to his dorm room, and he saw no sign of the guard who would send him back to his room if he was caught sneaking out after curfew.

At the end of the hallway, he knocked on one of the many identical dorm room doors. Percy waited a few seconds, then called, "Annabeth? It's me, Percy."

A shaky voice, which Percy could barely hear through the door, said, "Come in. The door's open."

He entered the room as quietly as he could. At the sight of a weeping Annabeth on the sofa, Percy rushed over and put his arms around her.

"What happened? Is something wrong? Is it your dad?" Percy asked quickly.

"N- n- no," Annabeth sobbed. "It's j- just… Antonio died."

"Oh, Annabeth, I'm so sor- Wait, who's Antonio?" Percy said with a puzzled expression. He pulled away from his girlfriend and turned to face her.

While doing so, he saw the television that had previously been ignored. Percy recognized the rolling credits as those of _Upon the Darkness_, a show Annabeth adored and he despised.

Percy laughed. "You're so upset over _this_? You shouldn't be. Knowing this show, he'll come back as a vampire or something next season."

-0-

___Can't understand what I mean?__  
Y__ou soon will_

"Well, the color you wrote down isn't blue. Or green. It's _gray_. Gray walls are boring."

"Percy. Just get it. I promise it's the right color," she said patiently.

"Why couldn't you come with me?" he asked, only whining a little bit.

"Because I have to stay here to let the movers in. And your apartment is closer to the paint store," she said.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll get the paint. But Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"If I find another color that's more, I don't know, Percy-and-Annabeth-y, can I get that one?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'Percy-and-Annabeth-y'?"

"A color that looks like it'll fit our home better than the other one," he said.

"Sure. If you can find it, you can get it. Thank you, Percy."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy mumbled into the payphone. He hung up and turned around to face the paint store he had exited minutes before.

Once inside, he had to re-find the color Annabeth had written down. As he was going up to the register to pay for the cans, something else caught his eye. Percy set the cans of supposedly blue-green paint on the counter and walked over to the display.

On the table was a stack of paint cans and a small pile of sample cards. The cards were a wonderful shade of turquoise. Much better than the color Annabeth had picked out, in Percy's opinion. Deciding to act on a whim, Percy picked up two cans of the turquoise paint. He carried them over to where he had left the other cans of paint, and paid for them all.

When he got back to his and Annabeth's new apartment, he found his girlfriend sitting on the floor among towers of boxes. "Are you ready to paint?" he asked.

"Yep. All the boxes are in here, so we don't have to worry about spilling any paint on them," she said as she stood up.

"That's good. I have the paint," he said while lifting the cans.

"I see." She saw he had two more cans than they needed. "So you got a more Percy-and-Annabeth-y color?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes I did. It's awesome," he said with a grin.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Fine. Here, take this one. It's the one I picked out. You start painting a corner with that one and tell me how you like it. I'll start with the color _you_ picked out," Percy said.

A few minutes went by as they both painted in relative silence. Suddenly, Annabeth said, "Percy? Don't open the other can of what you're painting with."

Percy turned around. "Why?" he asked with a grin on his face. "I thought you liked it."

"I did… But I think I like this one better."

-0-

___I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

Grover, Tyson, and Percy dashed back to the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

"Think they'll notice?" Grover asked. Screams were heard by all in the vicinity as Aphrodite's children discovered what Tyson, Grover, and Percy had done.

"I think they just did," Percy said while laughing.

"Aphrodite campers don't like green dye," said Tyson, also while laughing.

"No, they certainly don't." At the sound of Chiron's voice, all three boys instantly stopped what they were doing.

A few days later found the three of them on Olympus running errands for and assisting Aphrodite. Tyson was assigned to work the sewing machines, Grover was sent to get supplies, and Percy was her personal errand boy.

"I want these to get to Ares right away. No stopping anywhere on the way, Percy." Noticing his grimace, she added, "And remember, I'm already going to make love difficult for you. Yes, you and that girl of yours, Annabeth, are going to have trouble along the way. But remember I could make it much worse, so it would be wise to just accept your punishment and do what I say." The Goddess of Love handed several heavy pieces of Greek armor to the demigod.

"Okay," he consented with a blush. _I guess this serves me right for putting green dye in her children's shampoo_, Percy thought.

Once he reached Ares' temple, Percy quickly deposited the armor on the steps and made his way back to Aphrodite. When he arrived, he saw her designing the newest fashions for the next year.

"Is that really going to be high fashion next year? It looks like they're wearing eggs on their heads. You might want to reconsider that."

-0-

___I have a history of losing my shirt_

The door slammed as Percy snuck into his and Annabeth's apartment. He inwardly cringed, but kept walking. If Annabeth saw he was back early from the beach, she would probably ask him why, and he really didn't want to tell her. It wasn't anything bad, but it was a bit embarrassing. He didn't see or hear Annabeth, but that didn't mean she wasn't home. After confirming she wasn't in their bedroom, he grabbed a new shirt from his closet. However, before he could put it on, Annabeth entered the room.

"Percy! What are you doing back so early? You only left half an hour ago," Annabeth said. "And where's your shirt?" He _so_ knew his wife.

"I came back because I had to get a new one. I took it off when I got to the beach, and when I came back to get it, it was gone," Percy said.

"But, why did you take it off? It can't get _wet_. And you were over by camp, so there shouldn't have been _too_ many mortals."

"It's a habit, I guess. I didn't notice when someone came up, noticed its newness and took it."

"'Its newness'?" Annabeth asked with a look that said, _Really?_ "Anyway, why would someone want to take your shirt?"

"It's New York. Anything can happen."

"Of course. At this rate, you'll have to get a whole box of shirts soon. This was, what? The third one this month?"

-0-

___It's been one week since you looked at me__  
__Dropped your arms to your sides__  
__and said "I'm sorry."_

Athena stared incredulously at her daughter while Aphrodite clapped gleefully.

"Oh, I always knew it was true love! When's the big day?" the Goddess of Love gushed.

"What did I tell you about him? He's no good, that's what. He's a son of _Poseidon_, Annabeth. You could do so much better," Athena said.

"Mother! How could you say that? I love Percy. I wouldn't choose anyone else. And we _are_ getting married. Next June." At this Annabeth left her mother to find Percy. She wove her way through the crowd of Olympians, demigods, and countless others there in Olympus to celebrate the grand re-opening after the Titan War.

She finally found him by the snack table. "Percy, just to let you know, I told my mom about our engagement. In advance, I'm sorry for whatever she might do to you."

-0-

___Five days since I laughed at you and said,__  
__"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do."_

Athena, after hearing about her daughter's engagement, had formulated a plan to try to convince Annabeth that Percy was not the right one for her. Over the course of the party, countless men had come up to Annabeth and listed the reasons why they would be better husbands than Percy. She had attempted to avoid them as much as possible, but a few still found her no matter where she was hiding.

While trying to escape to a better hiding spot, she found Poseidon and hid behind him. Knowing her mother's relationship with the sea god, she figured she would be safe with him. He was standing by a wall, so Annabeth slid down it until she was in a sitting position. She had been there for several minutes before Poseidon saw her.

"Annabeth! Why are you sitting? You should be enjoying yourself at the party! After all, it couldn't have happened without you," he said.

She stood up and told the sea god, "I'm hiding from my mother. Well, actually men hired by my mother to annoy me. She's not happy about me and Percy getting married."

"Right! Percy told me he was getting married! Congratulations! I can't think of anyone better to marry my son."

"Thank you. You're not mad?" Annabeth asked timidly.

"Why would I be? As long as you're both happy and this is what you want, I have no problem with it," Poseidon said.

Just then, Annabeth saw Percy walking toward them. When he reached her and his father, he said, "Why are all these guys trying to get you to dump me?"

"You know how I apologized earlier for whatever my mom was going to do to you? This is it. She hired the guys to tell me how they would be better husbands than you. They're all wrong, of course, so I tried to hide. Given my mom's feud with your dad, I thought I'd hide behind him. I guess it's worked, because no one's come to bother me since. Now I'm really regretting telling her about our engagement," Annabeth explained.

Percy laughed. "You just did just what I thought you were gonna do. Of course you would tell her; she's your mom."

-0-

___Three days since the living room__  
__We realized we're both to blame__  
__But what could we do?_

When the party had finally ended, Annabeth and Percy collapsed on their couch, exhausted. They said nothing, both lost in their own thoughts.

Annabeth was still feeling guilty about what had happened because of her mother. Even though she knew Athena didn't like Poseidon, and thus, Percy, it was no reason to try to get between him and her own daughter.

When she looked back at how she had told her mother of her engagement, she realized she could have told her more tactfully. Or waited until Percy was there. Seeing her daughter's fiancé and how happy they were together might have shown Athena that there was no hope in convincing Annabeth that there were other men who she would love, and who would love her, better than Percy. However, what was done was done, and there was no changing it at this point, and with this thought, Annabeth drifted off to sleep.

Percy was also thinking about what Athena had done. Why couldn't she have been happy for them? Or at least Annabeth. That's what his father had done. Though he still didn't care much for Athena, Poseidon had been happy for his son and his fiancée, even though she was a daughter of Athena.

And to think, Percy could have helped to avoid the whole situation. He should have stayed with Annabeth for the party. If he'd been with her when she told Athena about their upcoming marriage, maybe she would have seen how happy they were together, and that there was nothing that would keep him from marrying Annabeth. At this point, he came to the same conclusion Annabeth had minutes before (They couldn't change what had happened, so why worry over it?), and also fell asleep.

The following night saw Percy and Annabeth asleep on the couch in their living room, legs entwined, and would be a sight repeated many times throughout their marriage.

-0-

___Yesterday you just smiled at me__  
__Cause it'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry_

Annabeth smiled at Percy, because even though they had been through difficult times, they still loved each other.

-0-

**AN2: Well, there you have it. My personal favorite is the paint drabble, but leave me a review and tell me yours!**


End file.
